Love Knows no Bounds
by akatsukigirl40
Summary: HidaSaku don't own Naruto! Sakura was raped at 19 by Sasuke and had a daughter. now she's 24 and he's come back for her daughter. so she runs. 3 yrs after that, Akatsuki get ahold of her. And wait, she's a jashin worshiper? T until people want lemon
1. Return

Love Knows No Bounds

Love Knows No Bounds 

"Return" 

24 year old Haruno Sakura was as of now, on her way to see Tsunade. Apparently, there was something horribly important for the blind ANBU captain to know. And, yes. Sakura is blind.

It happened about 2 yrs. ago. During a mission, some kind of powder had been thrown into her eyes. The powder however, was not listed in any medical text Konoha had access to, so Sakura adjusted to her sightless lifestyle; but it really only made things harder.

'I can't wait to get home to Kokoro-Chan….' Sakura thought.

Kokoro….. is Sakura's 4 year old daughter.

It happened when she was 19, right before her 20th birthday. She had been on her way home from a reconnaissance mission, and she had noticed too late that she was playing right into a trap; HIS trap; Uchiha Sasuke. He had caught her and-

Sakura growled behind her eyeless ANBU mask at the memory.

'The only good thing that came from that is Kokoro-Hime. I'll keep him away from her until I die.' She silently swore.

She reached Tsunade's office with no problem at all. Some people would think it impossible to do without tripping, most definitely for a blind person. But Sakura wasn't blind; she couldn't see with her eyes, sure, but she could still SEE. She saw with her feet. When a person moves, it sends a vibration through the ground. Then, those vibrations hit a solid object and reverberate through that object allowing Sakura to see it in her head. Hence the reason she does not spend her time running into walls and people. (Plus there's always chakra…..)

Before Sakura walked through the doors though, she sensed an all too familiar chakra……

Rage flew through her veins as she slammed her hands into the doors, sending them across the room.

"UCHIHAAAAAAA!!" She yelled. She could see his chakra, sense him. She knew he smirked.

"Hello to you too, Sakura" Sasuke said smugly. "Why don't you show me those beautiful eyes of yours?" He said. Tsunade and Naruto both watched the exchange terrified of not the Uchiha, but the Haruno.

Sakura growled and reached up and tore her ANBU mask off her face. Hate filled, sightless eyes glared at him; not emerald, but light blue.

Sakura saw Sasuke's chakra change dramatically and knew he saw shocked. She growled again, then reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll.

"Here Tsunade-Sama. My mission report. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Ino would like a break. Ja Ne Sasuke-teme." Sakura said coldly. She disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals.

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Why'd you come back, teme? It better be good; I had to leave Hinata alone with our 2 little hellions to come here." Naruto snarled.

Sasuke smirked. "I have unfinished business…."

Sakura appeared in her living room, sending out a vibration as her feet hit the floor. She could see Ino in all her big belly glory and then Kokoro, she assumed was asleep, for she wasn't being tackled by said 4 year old.

Ino looked up.

"I don't know how you did it forehead, lugging a stomach this size around for over half a year. But, I can't wait to see the result." Ino said. Sakura smiled at her.

"I bet Kiba can't wait either. How is he by the way?" Sakura asked. Ino sighed over dramatically.

"He's everything an overprotective husband should be and more. Did you know he's already planning on getting a puppy for our child and he's not even born yet!" Ino replied.

"Ino, I need to tell you something." Sakura said. She walked over and sat beside her friend. "Ino…. He's back. He knows about Kokoro, I know it. That's the only reason he'd come back. I know he'll try to take her! What do I do?!" She exclaimed. Ino's eyes widened.

"I knew this would happen…." Ino mumbled. She turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, your leaving Konoha and your taking Kokoro with you" she stated.


	2. The Attack

Sakura stared dumb-founded at her friend

Sakura stared dumb-founded at her friend. "But, Ino, I can't leave you here!" She argued. Ino shook her head.

"You've gotta go, Saku. Even if it means becoming a missing nin, you've got to…. I'll be fine. Now go pack your's and Kokoro's things. You better hurry; the suns going down." Ino said. "I'll wake Kokoro."

"Thank you, Ino…." Sakura whispered as Ino stood. Tears began welling up in her sightless eyes.

"No prob. Now get crackin'!" Ino smiled at her friend and Sakura returned with little difficulty.

Ignorethisignorethisignorethisignorethisignorethis

An hour later, Sakura and Kokoro were both sporting backpacks and ready to go. Kokoro clutched her stuffed cat close.

"Kaa-san, where we going?" She asked. Sakura bent down and buttoned up her little jacket.

"We're going on a trip, so an evil man can't catch you and take you away. Mommy will protect you sweetheart. I promise." Sakura leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sakura, let's go." Ino said. Sakura turned toward her voice and picked Kokoro up.

"Now, let's go." She restated.

Ino opened the balcony door and jumped out, with Sakura close behind, who followed her jump pattern. They were almost to the gates when an explosion shook them off they're feet.

"That's Shika's and Tema's place!" Ino said urgently. Kokoro was bawling. Sakura quickly handed Kokoro over to Ino. "Ino, watch Kokoro! Get her to the gates!!" She cried as she jumped toward the smell of smoke.

"KAAAA-SAAAAANNNNN!!"

Sakura fought tears as she heard her daughter's scream. She landed on the ground as she felt the heat intensify. What the vibration showed her terrified her; and that was hard to do.

Fire. Everywhere. She could hear Temari telling her 2 kids, Midori and Seiji to get out and that apparently Shikamaru was fighting someone. Sakura jumped toward the 3 chakras in the house.

"Temari-Chan!!" She yelled. Using her hearing, she could tell the wood would give away soon; she needed to hurry. Using her most recent vibration, she snatched Temari and her 2 kids and teleported them out right as a beam fell where they were a second before.

When they appeared outside, Sakura turned her head in Temari's direction. "Where's Shika?!" She asked urgently. Temari held her kids tight as they all cried.

"B-backyard…!" She managed. Sakura nodded and jumped over the burning house. The next vibration showed her two people; the one that had the larger chakra she guessed was the intruder. Shikamaru was clutching his stomach. Sakura tapped her foot and could see the intruder held a three bladed scythe. (guess who! XP) The man raised it high, as if to kill.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Sakura yelled. She launched herself at the intruder and knocked him off his feet. She felt a light stinging in her arm but dismissed it.

"You bitch!" He yelled. "I'll kill you!"

Sakura smirked.

"Gotta catch me first." She said. Sakura grabbed Shikamaru and transported him to his family, then put a cloaking jutsu over them. Then she jumped quickly to the gates.

"Ino, leave! Hurry!! I'll miss you!" Sakura said her quick good-bye and snatched Kokoro. "GO!!" She yelled again when she saw her friend still there. Ino nodded quickly and disappeared. Sakura jumped into the trees as she felt the strong chakra getting closer. She got about a mile before she cried out in pain and hit the ground. Kokoro let out a shriek and then was quiet. It seemed she was unconscious.

Sakura, however, was not. She was writhing on the ground, clutching her chest. Her heart…. It felt like she'd been stabbed! Realization dawned on her then.

"That was….Hidan…. of Akatsuki…." She managed. She let out a groan of pain as she felt a stab in her stomach.

'That damn…. Curse of his….' She thought.

Then Sakura saw a red light. It was in the shape of a person; a man.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura. I am Jashin. As accustomed when someone dies, I have come to ask you if you would like to live. I will give you immortality, and as a reward, I will also give it to your daughter when she reaches you r age as of now. All I ask are two rituals and one sacrifice a week." He said. Sakura reached out and felt Kokoro's hair brush against her hand.

'For Kokoro….' She thought.

"I ac-cept…" She rasped. Jashin smirked.

"As you wish…." He said. Sakura's body glowed red for a second and then she drifted to sleep, unaware that one of her bangs was now moonlight silver.

"Kaa-san!"

Sakura awoke to hear her daughter. She opened her eyes and was greeted with sunlight- wait, sunlight?! Sakura put her hand in front of her face; she could see!!

--

Answers to questions before they are asked:

Sakura could see Jashin because he appeared in her mind, not physically.

Hidan was after Shikamaru because he blew him up.

Sorry for slow updates! It's hell trying to get these up!

Well, Ja ne!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! READ DAMNIT!

A/N:

Ok as much as people seem to hate it, I haven't updated in a LONG TIME. The reasons for this are:

I recently started high school and it's been hell.

I'm currently grounded and had to sneak on to write this.

WRITERS BLOCK IS HELL!

This are my reasons, and if you don't like it, KISS *** ! XD JK

But seriously I will try to update as soon as I'm able. Bear with me a bit longer people.


	4. Runaway

Runaway

KONOHA

"Baa-Chan! Sakura-Chan and Kokoro-chan are gone!" Naruto shouted, practically breaking down Tsunade's doors to get into the office.

"What?!" Tsunade yelled, standing, her hands slapping on the desk. "Damnit! I should've seen this coming!" She silently cursed herself. Tsunade sighed, and sat back down, resting her head in her hands.

"Naruto, if Sakura and Kokoro are not back in one week's time, you will gather a cell of jounin; no more than four. She isn't Sasuke, but she's almost- no, scratch that, she IS stronger than Sasuke." Tsunade ordered. "Now get home to Hinata."

Naruto sighed. "Ok, Baa-Chan. Bye…"

Once he was gone, Tsunade turned her chair, and looked out the window toward the village gates.

Sakura… Where are you…?

(-/_\-)

Sakura turned and looked at Kokoro. Her daughter had light red long hair, and dark green eyes. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, and she hugged her daughter close.

"Kaa-San? Wha' is it?" She asked.

"I can see… Ko-Chan, I can see!" Sakura exclaimed. She pulled back and brushed some of Kokoro's bangs out of her face. "And I can see you, Hime…"

'The pain… it's gone' Sakura thought. She stood slowly, and heard her knee cap pop. She winced slightly, but relaxed as it faded.

"Kaa-san, what's that thing?" Kokoro asked, pointing behind Sakura. She turned to see scythe. She walked over hesitantly, and noticed the details of the blade: It was all black except at the point, where it was red, and the edge was serrated, then near the broad part the kanji for death was etched into the metal. On the bottom of the staff, a red jewel was imbedded into the metal.

Sakura bent down and picked it up, but despite its size, it seemed virtually weightless. Using her ANBU belt, she strapped the scythe onto her back. She looked over at Kokoro, who was staring quite intently at her head.

"What is it, Ko-Chan?" She asked.

"Kaa-san, part of your hair's white." Kokoro said. Sakura nearly choked; she wasn't THAT old!

Despite the confusion raging inside her, Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well. Ko-Chan, how about we take a trip to Rain country? Would you like that?" Sakura asked. Sakura had a few good reasons for doing there: 1: no one would think to look for her there; 2: she was mow in need for a secure environment to train Kokoro; and 3: Rain had good weapons, one of which Kokoro would be trained with.

The delight that blossomed on Kokoro's face gave Sakura her answer.

"Ok, we'll go there. Kokoro, guess what? You're going to get to train with mommy. Won't that be fun?" Sakura told her. Kokoro's smile grew even wider, (if that's possible) and she jumped into the air.

"I get to train with Kaa-san!" She squealed.

Sakura laughed nervously; once training began, Kokoro would realize it wasn't as fun as it seemed. But she was Sakura's, and as much as she hated to admit it, the Uchiha's daughter. She already possessed an amazing amount of chakra, could throw a kunai very accurately, and she learned fast; like mother, like daughter.

Sakura smiled softly at her little prodigy. If things went well, Kokoro would be at Sakura's level by the age of seven. She was even already showing early stages of the Sharingan. Sakura sighed, and picked up her bag, making Kokoro stop her rambling of how, someday, she would be Hokage. (Sound like someone we know?) Kokoro walked over to her bag and picked it up as well, along with her little stuffed cat. It still amazed Sakura how stoic her four year old could be at times; it must be that damned Uchiha blood…

"Ok, Ko-Chan. Time for your first part of training: jumping from tree to tree. When you land on a tree branch, put a small burst of chakra to your feet and jump. Understand?" Sakura explained. Kokoro nodded.

Sakura reached down and grasped her daughter's hand tightly. "Ok, let's try."

Sakura jumped; Kokoro jumped. Both landed on a branch and jumped again. Kokoro didn't falter once; she did it as if she were already a genin.

Sakura beamed at her daughter; she was already so proud.

"Great Job Ko-Hime! When we find a village, I'll buy you dangos as a reward." Sakura promised.

Kokoro's face lit up. "Hai! Arigato, Kaa-san!" She replied.

They were on their way out of Fire.


End file.
